


What happens in Paris

by Anonymous_Lover_3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Black Reader, Broken Condom(s), Character(s) of Color, Chubby Reader, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Cute Reader, Ditsy Reader, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Horny Teenagers, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, I havent slept yet, Im so sorry if thats too descriptive, Implied Reader of color - Freeform, Implied average height reader, Kind Reader, LGBTQ Character of Color, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochist Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Miraculous Holder Reader, More tags to be added, Naive Reader, Nice reader, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Kwamis, Plan B, Porn With Plot, Possessive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Possessive Behavior, Protected Sex, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protectiveness, Reader Of Color - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sadistic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Self-indulgent Reader Insert, Slim Thick Reader, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, but not really, hes both ok, i dont really go into detail about it, kind of innocent reader, original kwami character, safe sex, slightly Air headed reader, so if youre not any of the above you can still read, so theres grammar mistakes, thicc reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lover_3/pseuds/Anonymous_Lover_3
Summary: Y/n Hanifa is the daughter of famous fashion business owner,  and unknown step daughter of the President of France. Her family keeps many secrets, one of being their miraculous, and its Kwami Akuji, passed down from generation to generation. Her mom and elder brother are her predecessors, and now its her turn.But with returning to France and being with her long time distance boyfriend, Adrien Agreste, again will Y/n be able to juggle high school, relationships, rivalries, and her new responsibility?Smut/NSFW in Chapter(s):35
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Everyone & Reader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Reader, Nino Lahiffe & Wayzz, Onesided Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Reader/Everyone
Comments: 61
Kudos: 379





	1. Chapter 1

Humming softly as you carefully got off the plane a wide smile spread across your face at the Paris air. Behind you stood your older brother, two little brothers, and your parents. 

"Y/n if you don't fucking move I'm kicking you down the stairs! I have to use the bathroom!" yelled your older brother, Gabriel or Gabe for short. Rolling your eyes you stuck your tongue out and walked even slower causing him to groan loudly and push you. Since there were only two steps left you stumbled but didn't fall. 

"Meanie!" you shrieked. Your parents watched in horror as the two of you began fighting only for you to kick your brother in the shin causing your little brothers, Jeremiah and Joseph to laugh. Normally out of your siblings you were the calm one so watching you kick and yell at the older of the 4 of you was funny to them. 

"You're a whole 17 year old Y/n! Stop acting like you're 5!" Gabriel screamed as he began to chase after you again, only this time he had a slight limp.

"We literally just got here. Why are y'all already picking fights!?" came your mother's annoyed voice. The Hanifa-Macron family was a sight to see normally. All of them different yet equally beautiful shades and different body types. All of you dressed warm yet stylish. But to anyone passing by they would watch as you all argued with each other. The fighting was ended about 4 minutes in when your father hit your older brother and your mother hit you, causing the both of you to let out sounds of pain as you rubbed your heads. "I swear we can't take y'all anywhere! Gabe and his 'I dont wanna pee in a plane', Y/n with her 'let me stop walking and block people's way' and the two hyenas back there on the groun- JEREMIAH! YOU ARE WEARING  _ WHITE _ IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OFF THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!"

The yelling continued until the time came when security had to escort you off the landing zone. Despite the initial embarrassment the excitement within you came back as you ran ahead of your family after a bathroom break. "Why is she in such a rush now?" Your stepfather asked with confusion.

"Her little  _ boyfriend _ is probably waiting for her." Gabriel teased causing you to give him the finger when your parent's backs were turned. Putting on an over dramatic show, Gabriel made a face and gasped. 

"Y/n!" 

"Sorry mother." You said sheepishly. 

**Earlier that day elsewhere**

Adrien glanced down to his phone during class. Only one minute has passed since he last checked and he couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. A groan escaped the teacher as they turned around to face the boy. "Ok I give up. Adrien would you like to tell the class why you can't seem to stay silent?"

"* _ Désolé" _ he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just I have plans after school and this is my last class so I'm anxious." 

"Well I'm sure whatever it is can wait until class is over."

Behind Adrien sat Marinette and she looked at the back of the boy she has loved for as long as she could remember. Letting out a soft dreamy sigh she slouched ever so slightly causing Alya to roll her eyes with a knowing look. Marinette's phone vibrated causing her to break out of trance after class continued as normal. Discreetly taking out her phone Marinette read the message sent to her. 

_ 'girl when are you gonna confess' _

Blushing softly Marinette rolled her eyes and glared at her friend. They were all about 18 years old now and best friends, not to mention team mates. Alya and Nino were together while Marinette was still pining after the oblivious Adrien.

_ 'you and I both know it's not that easy!' _

  
  
  


Now was Alya's turn to roll her eyes.

_ 'then don't confess, just ask him to hang out' _

_ 'thats a good idea! Friends hang out together all the time!' _

_ 'but do you always just wanna be friends?' _

Marinette looked up from her phone after rereading the message multiple times. She didn't want to always be friends but she also didn't want to ruin their friendship either. Alya looked at her friend of many years with concern as Marinette didn't spare her a glance, just tucked her phone away and looked forward. After what felt like ages the bell finally rang signalling the end of class and Adrien stuffed everything into his bag and ran out of the class without another word. "Nino, what's up with him?" Alya asked confused.

"He said something about picking someone up at the city airport. He didn't tell me everything though, babe." Nino explained as he put his arm around Alya's shoulder. Marinette quickly packed her things, in hopes of catching up with the young boy, and left without another word. The young couple looked at each other in confusion and then shrugged, taking their time as they packed and left the classroom, hand in hand. 

"Adrien! _ **Attendez _ !" Marinette called out as she skipped steps in an attempt to catch the boy before he got on his motorcycle. It was a black custom made high speed Yamaha r15, the seats were made of gel for cushioning and molding and cotton for comfort. It was a Sargent world sports performance seat and worth over 2000 dollars since it was custom made to Adrien's liking. Under his seat contained a compartment that held his helmets and sometimes his bookbag. Adrien turned to look at the dark haired girl with a smile, helmet in his hands and already sitting down. 

"*** _ Bonjour _ Mari. What do you need?" he asked politely, a smile on his face despite his urgency. Marinette placed her hand on the side of bike as she caught her breath for a quick moment before straightening up and gathering up her courage. 

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? I heard about this nice cafe that recently opened up and I've been wanting to go." She stuttered out, looking at the ground as she kicked some pebbles. Adrien smiled widely and nodded, unknown to him that it was supposed to be a date. 

"Sure, maybe next week though. Nino said he wanted to show me this bubble tea place in town any way! We'll talk later I'm kind of in a rush!" he rushed out as he put on his helmet and revved up his bike. "**** _ Au revoir _ !"

"Wait! That's not.. what I meant" Marinette sighed as she watched the boy quickly speed off with sad eyes. The only thing snapping her out of her daze was the sound of the school bell, causing her to gasp and run back up the stairs. "Shit! I'm late for Art!"

\---

A smile never left Adrien's face as he rode down the highway to the airport where you landed from. The long distance relationship between the two of you was hard, it was even harder knowing anyone could take you from him and he wouldn't be able to do anything about. But for the past almost 3 years you've made it work and during the summers when you were able to visit Paris were when he was at his happiest. 

"Adrien if you don't pay attention we're gonna crash! Again!" Plagg complained from within his helmet. 

"Don't tell me you're not excited Plagg!? Y/n is moving to Paris! She's going to be living here! Going to our school and everything! Imagine all the things we'll get to do with her!" Adrien exclaimed excitedly as he leaned forward and went faster, definitely going over the speed limit. 

"The things we'll get to do to her too." Plagg mumbled lewdly. 

"Y/n was right. You are a little pervert." 

It took Adrien an hour to get to the airport. It was normally a 15 minute drive but an Akuma attack added the extra 45 minutes. When finally got to the airport he didn't realize he was beat by the same people he called friends hiding on the roof as they searched for him. "He should of been here already. Do you think he left?" Marinette asked nervously. Nino and Alya exchanged a look of worry at their friends borderline obsessive behavior. 

"Ladybug. We shouldn't be wasting our time and power on stalking Adrien. Why don't we just-" Alya said in a matter of factly. 

"Look! There he is!" Nino interrupted, and he was in fact there. Haphazardly parking his bike on the curve he pulled off his helmet, shaking his long hair out of the helmet head position causing Marinette to let out a dreamy sigh. Alya rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day, but a smile spread across her face as well. Marinette was like a sister to her and even though this was weird to both her and Nino if it made Marinette happy then so was Alya.

"Adrien!" someone screamed out from below and they watched as Adrien dropped his beloved expensive helmet, that he won't even let Nino  _ touch _ , to quickly catch and engulf a girl in his arms. The girl was wearing light blue high waisted jeggings, a yellow oversized Hanifa sweater with pink donuts, black heeled ankle boots and small clip on butterfly earrings. She was gorgeous, and had curves in all the right places, and looked utterly  _ soft _ . The 3 of them couldn't hear what the pair were saying but the smile on Adrien's face was soft as he looked at the girl with pure adoration. 

"Who's she?" Marinette found herself asking as she leaned forward squinting, trying to get a better look. Before she could fall over the edge Alya grabbed her and pulled her back instinctively. "Carapace?"

"Don't look at me. I've never seen her. Maybe she's an old friend of his coming to visit? I see videos of long distance friend meeting at airports crying all the time." he said, trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, but when Adrien's hand went into the 2c curls of your wig and pulled your head down into a passionate kiss that idea went straight out the imaginary window. And Marinette watch in horror as the guy she loved kissed and held another girl. 

"Ok maybe she's a  _ really _ good fri- ouch! Alya!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> *Désolé: sorry 
> 
> **Attendez: wait; wait up
> 
> ***Bonjour: Hello; hey; hi
> 
> ****Au revoir: Good bye; bye


	2. Chapter 2

**'** Adrien was supposed to be here already' you thought, a pout clear on your face as you played with the sleeves of your shirt. Your family got tired of waiting and went ahead with your things without you, leaving you with your phone and ear buds. You were excited to see your boyfriend and his kwami companion, so you didn't mind waiting alone. As you stood near the door you stayed on the lookout for his black motorcycle, a gift he got from his father for his birthday that he was fiercely protective over. Glancing at your phone it was. Now an hour since he was supposed to be here. An hour of patiently waiting soon passed and you were starting to think he wasn't coming. But then you saw a familiar black motorcycle pull up on the curve. A squeal escaped you as you watched him take off his helmet and shake his head. His eyes roamed the area and when your eyes met a smile spread across his face that sent you running. 

Despite you visiting over the summers for the past few years every time you saw the boy you've grown to love this scene always repeated itself. You yearned for his touch while you two were separated, but you trusted him enough to know he wouldn't seek the same from elsewhere. And you knew with no doubt in your mind that Adrien felt the same way about you. With him being Chat Noir and different time zones, it was hard for you to converse but when you did find a time that lined up you made search nothing would get in the way of it. Not your extracurriculars, not your chores, not responsiblities, absolutely nothing. But in the event something did pop up, it was dealt with swiftly and with precision to a sure it wouldn't be brought up again.

"Adrien!" You cried out happily, jumping into his arms with no warning causing him to drop his helmet to catch you. One of his hands were on the small of your back while the other was on your butt to keep you up. Your legs and arms were tightly wrapped around him to help hold you up as you giggled and smiled widely at the boy you loved. 

"Well aren't I lucky, I just caught a * _belle_ _ange_. Everything is just purrfect." he said smoothly with a look of pure adoration. If you weren't smiling ear to ear before you definitely were now, even as his hands went into the hair of your wig and pulled your head down for a possessive yet passionate kiss.

"Good one Adrien." you heard from within his shirt causing you to pull away. 

"Plagg is that you?" you whispered softly, and at the mention of his name Plagg's ear poked out of the collar of Adrien's shirt. "That explains the cat pun." you giggled softly. With you still in his arms, Adrien carefully maneuvered his feet to get into the straps of his helmet and kicked it up, allowing him to catch it with his hand. You didn't let go of him, only doing so when he sat you down on his bike. After kissing you again Adrien placed his helmet on your head and got the spare out of the compartment under his seat. While doing so you giggled as Plagg quickly got into Adrien's helmet as he put it on. 

When Adrien sat down your arms instinctively wrapped around him, placing your face into his back to take in the soothing scent if his expensive cologne. "Hold on tight ** _ mon chèrie _ ." Adrien chuckled. 

Your arms tightened and just like that you were on your way. Marionette swallowed the tight feeling in her throat as she slowly stood up. "Lady-" Alya started, eyes full of sympathy as she looked at her distraught best friend.

"It's fine Rena. It's my own fault. I can't be mad at him for being in a relationship, not when I've avoided the chance of being with him. Yeah it hurts, and I'm sad but as long as he's happy right? That's what you do when… when you love someone. You want them… y-you want them to be happy. E-even if its not w-with you." Marinette's shoulders shook and Alya stood up, engulfing her crying friend, letting out soft coos to soothe her. 

Marinette's hands covered her face as she sobbed, and Alya pulled her head into the crook of her neck. Nino watched awkwardly as girls held each other, not knowing if his words would make the situation better or worse. But seeing that Alya had the hang of what she was doing Nino stood up as well as gave a sympathetic smile to his girlfriend.but the smile left his face when a familiar beep rang in his ears, causing him to let out a soft groan. "I gotta go. If you need anything just call ok?" 

Alya nodded her head at her boyfriend but didn't spare him a second glance. Instead she took Marinette's yoyo and lead her to the edge of the roof. "How about we go to my place and watch some movies with ice cream? For the rest of the day you're in my care. Got it?"

Marinette sniffles and wiped her eyes, nodding her head with a forced smile. "Ice cream sounds great… Chocolate chip cookie dough?" 

"You know it girl!"

*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Marinette mumbled as she shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Alya sighed and turned to face her friend, the movie reflecting off her glasses in the process.

"Mari, I know it hurts. And I know you won't forget about him but if you keep thinking about them like that you're gonna get akumatized or worse, break your own heart further *** _ amour. _ "

Marinette frowned but understood where Alya was coming from. Taking another spoonful of ice cream, she leaned into Alya, causing said girl to smile softly. The movie played on, slowly being forgotten by the two girls as they enjoyed each others presence by cuddling under the soft wool blanket they shared

"Girls don't stay up too long! You have school tomorrow!"

"Ok mom! We won't!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Belle ange: beautiful angel
> 
> **Mon Chèrie: my darling
> 
> ***Amour: love


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 2k words. Pretty good if you ask me since this my the third smut I've ever written

"A-Adrien.. Slow down.. ah.. Ahh.." You cried and begged out softly, to no avail. Adrien's lips continued to attack your neck as his cock drilling in and out of your sopping wet cunt. Being Chat Noir along with doing so many other extracurricular activities really paid off for Adrien's strength and stamina. The two of you were alone in his otherwise empty home after a wonderful date. He held you easily between the wall with one hand while the other was pressing into the wall by your head. His thrusts were angled and rough, like if he hasn't had fill despite having made you cum 2 times already. The condom he wore was covered in your juices and with the way he bit into your neck it would stay like that for a while. 

"Ah.. Ah.. It's been too long, * _ mon chèrie. _ Too long since I've had you like this and you look so beautiful panting and crying in my arms from cumming. Slowing down would be impossible when I have my * _ belle ange _ in my arms. All mine.. Right * _ mon amour _ ?" Adrien grunted out possessively into your neck, marking you as much as he possibly could. His thrusts grew quicker with each word until he was slamming up into you at a breakneck speed, practically bouncing you on his cock as he growled. With this new speed your eyes fluttered to the back of your head as your head lolled to the side and you arms wrapped tightly around your lover. Adrien could feel you clench around him, he could feel your pussy try and milk him of every drop he had to offer. But he didn't stop, no, instead he brought his hand to the small of your back and took a few steps away from the wall. He made his stance wider and kept one hand on your ass and the other on your back as he supported all your weight effortlessly. This allowed the final inch of his cock to be sheath completely within you, you were filled by his cock completely and could feel yourself slipping further into the seemingly endless sea of ecstasy in the process. 

It was a like a full glass being held on a vibrating table, getting closer and closer to the edge as more and more spilled out. But before you could unravel in pleasure, before you could fall over the edge, Adrien stopped completely. His green eyes crinkled slightly at the corners from his smug smile as he looks into your wet (e/c) eyes. A sadistic chuckle escaped him causing you to whine as you grinded helplessly into him, the friction between his light brown, almost blonde, pubic hair covered pelvis and your hard throbbing clitoris granting you seconds of relief but not enough to bring you to the edge. The once heavily abused bud of nerves was now throbbing with your need for your third release causing you to whine loudly. "Adriennnn.. Please… Please.. I was so close..."

"Please what * _ mon chèrie? _ Use your words bugaboo. Tell me what you want, what you need." he groaned out as you grinded against his cock. With the condom on, there was no doubt in his mind the sensation was different, but that didn't change the intimacy for him. He still loved feeling your body close to his, hearing all the sounds you make for him, he still loved you, and listening and watching you beg for more were music to his ears. 

Glancing down at Adrien, you let out a whine of embarrassment. He knew what he was doing to you and he found it amusing. A pout graced your face causing him to chuckle darkly and kiss you hard. Teeth clashed at first due to the intensity until you fell into a rhythm, you moaned into the kiss as he grinds into you but it's a short satisfaction. You were too focused on the kiss you didn't feel Adrien walking. The next thing you knew was that your sweaty back wass on the cool fabric of his sheets. Adrien unravels himself from your grasp and pulls out much to your dismay. Your cunt is left twitching around nothing at the sudden emptiness leaving you panting in confusion at the sudden loss of touch. "A-Adrien?"

The blonde stood in front of you, stroking his long hard cock with his smug smile as he took you in. Your plump lips were left darker in certain areas and his hickey came out quite lovely. The bites on your breast and inner thighs were still present from foreplay, your pussy was drenched and quivering to be filled again and you hair was a mess. Overall you looked like you were being ravaged by an animal, and you were beautiful. Beautiful and only his to see, to make feel this way, to be devoured. "I told you what you had to do * _ mon minou. _ " 

Adrien rubbed his hard cock against your engorged clit teasingly at first. He laughed as you bucked into him but didn't stop, instead he closed your legs and thrusted into your soft plush thighs freely. The bed shook below you as you gripped the cool sheets. Adrien moaned tilting his back as he fucked your thighs to his heart's content. His cock rubbed against your clit hard with each thrust and just when your orgasm began to build back up Adrien pulled away again. "Adrien! Stop teasing me!" 

"You still didn't tell me what you wanted. And besides, you already came twice, I thought I'd have a little fun before I came for the first time tonight. Trust me * _ belle  _ you'll have plenty more orgasms before I'm done with you." the look in his eyes changed. There was something more sinister, more sadistic in his eyes and stance as he towered over your breathless figure. He was still clothed despite you being completely naked and you couldn't help but pout as you spread your legs out and reached a hand down to spread your drenched lips open. Adrien swallowed deeply at the sight before him, your eyes were hooded with lust and your plump arms pushed against your breast deliciously. You body was damp with sweat and with only the nightstand lamp to bring light into the room, it looked like your body was sparkling. But your pussy. Oh god your pussy. Your pussy was his close favorite. By just spreading your lips, your fingers were already coated in your juices and he watched as thick strings of lust thinned out only to drip down your dark womanhood, down your crack, and meet the end of its journey on his bed, making a small wet spot under you. His willpower was failing him as his cock twitched and throbbed so hard it almost hurt. "* _ Minou... _ "

"Adrien please.. Please go back inside. Please make me cum. Please * _ m-mon prince _ ." you begged softly. You knew when using french you had an accent, hence why you didn't use it unless you had to. But your French drove Adrien mad, and now was as good a time as any to use it. Adrien's blood ran cold as his cock visibly twitch, he didn't move at first, instead he swallowed again and looked into your eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. 

"Again."

"Huh?"

"Say it again, let me hear you say it again." 

"Please go back inside, please make me cum * _ mon prince. _ " you said with more confidence. And it was like a switch being turned on. He unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off haphazardly with his boxers as well. Next he reached behind him and pulled his shirt off in a way that made your heart flutter. You watched as his pectoral muscles flexed along with his biceps as he pulled it off completely. Now he stood as bare as the day he was born, proof of a higher being with his perfectly sculpted body and well placed body hair. His pubic hair made an upside v shape up to his navel and his chest had a small but attractive amount of hair. His body was slightly chiseled and naturally tanned, and just as much yours, as your body was his. Adrien's eyes darken and his hand wrapped around your hips, he pulled you to the edge of the bed before rubbing his covered tip against your entrance. He spent a few seconds gathering your fluids around him like lubricant before slamming in fully and you felt whole again. Letting out an audible gasp, you threw your head back. Skin on skin is all you felt and heard in the dimly lit room and it was amazing. You looked into Adrien green eyes as he stared at your face, watching your facial expressions closely, and gave him a weak smile as you moaned. "Ah! * _ Plus fort mon amour _ ! Harder!"

There was a stutter in Adrien's thrust and you could feel his cock twitch as his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. But as quick as the shock came it was gone and replaced with a libidinous need. His body moved on its own as he lifted your right leg up to get as close to your body possible without hurting you and began plowing into you, hitting your deepest parts in the process. With one hand holding your leg, his other slowly moved across your hips to meet your heated core. His rough thrust sent your head into a daze and when his thumb pressed into your hot clit and started to quickly rub it breathing became hard. Your chest and abdomen felt tight and you couldn't breathe. You felt so much pleasure, that you couldn't breathe. "* _ Tu es belle et l'amour de ma vie.  _ Cum for me baby."

\----

  
  


Who knows how long the two of you were at it. Neither of you did. But it was 3 more orgasms for you and 4 condoms later when the two of you laid down together. Your head was in Adrien's chest and his arms held you close to his body as your naked bodies stayed pressed together covered in a sheen layer of sweat. "Adrien?" 

"Yeah babe?" 

"Can you drop me home tomorrow?"

"Sure. Do you think you'll get in trouble for staying over?"

"Probably. But all you have to do is smile at my mom and make sure Dad doesn't see you and we'll be fine. My brothers don't really care so we don't have to worry about them either. Granted, that's only as long as I can walk straight tomorrow." you reasoned with a matter of factly. Adrien hummed softly and stared into the darkness of his room thoughtfully. 

"Knowing me? Probably not. Ow!" Adrien laughed as you hit his arm but instead of being mad he pulled in closer and kissed you passionately. "Careful  _ belle  _ if you keep hitting me I might get hard again, and then I'll make sure you won't be able to walk." 

Your eyes widened and a gasp escaped you as his hand gave your ass a sharp slap after pulling your leg to go across his body. His flaccid cock was touching your thigh as he grinded up into you with a moan. The only thing stopping him from reaching for another condom in that moment was your hand landing an open slap to his chest. "OUCH!"

"Good! It better hurt! I swear you and Plagg are terrible!" you huffed out, embarrassed by the words that came out of your flirt of a boyfriend's mouth. But the feeling of embarrassment only grew as you felt him harden under your thigh with a growl. "Adrien!" 

The teen moved to straddle you after grabbing another condom and he stroked his cock over you as he tore the foil wrapper open with his teeth. "I tried to warn you Y/n. Hold onto the bed frame, you're gonna need it."

You hit his chest again trying to push him off of you to avail. "Adrien wait I'm sore!"

"Mmm hit me harder  _ mon chèrie _ ." 

"A-Adrien!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mon chèrie: my darling
> 
> **Belle ange: beautiful angel
> 
> ***mon amour: my love
> 
> ****Mon minou: my kitty; my kitten
> 
> *****Belle: beautiful
> 
> ******Minou: kitty; kitten
> 
> *******mon prince: My prince
> 
> ********Plus fort mon amour: Harder my love
> 
> *********Tu es belle et l'amour de ma vie: You're beautiful and the love of my life


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien got up before you, his internal clock making sure he had time to get ready for the day. Fresh out the shower, with only his towel around his waist Adrien walked over to the bed where you continued to sleep peacefully. You were still asleep, your hair tied at the bottom of your neck and his blankets covered your body but your shape was easy for him to make out. You were covered and love bites, hickeys, and had bruises around your hips. And knowing that you asked, you begged, and cried out for each one filled him pride. Kneeling next to the bed he moved the hair that was stuck to your face out of the way so he could see your beauty in full. You are peacefully sleeping on your side and Adrien couldn't help but to hope he'll see you like this more often for years to come m

"Why are you just watching her sleep Adrien? It makes you look like a creep." 

Rolling his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice, Adrien spared Plagg a glance. The kwami had a piece of camembert in his possession as he floated near the entrance of the large room. A look of mischief wide on his face as flew over, to hover above your head. “I’m telling her you were watching her sleep.”

“Oh shut up Plagg, you do it too.”

“Of course I do how else would I be able to get her to wake up? Cambembert is best when shes feeding it to me.” Plagg said in a matter of factly.

“I’m telling Y/n that you're using her for stinky cheese.”

Plagg didn't respond at first, due to him taking a rather large bite from his cheese, and after a few seconds of chewing he was able to swallow it down enough to talk. “That’s not true. I have to keep a close eye on her, she was able to figure out your identity, despite only seeing you every once in a while through video calls and visiting over the summer. And from the way she confronted you about it she was confident with how easily she was able to do it as well. She’s smart, Adrien, and technically no one is supposed to know about your identity as Chat Noir, or about me. And she did it with seeing you barely 5 hours a week during the school year through video calls. And that's saying something, seeing how Nino, Alya, and Marinette have seen you almost everyday for the past 4 years and they still don't know who you are. Granted, they're more tolerable since all 4 of you are heros of Paris, but Y/n’s different she’s smart.”

“Are you calling my friends dumb?” Adrien said with a teasing smirk as he twirled your hair between his fingers aimlessly. Plagg rolled his eyes and sat on Adrien’s shoulder as he finished the last of his cheese.

“No, I’m just saying she’s really smart. And for all we know she could've figured out the rest of them as well and just haven't told us yet.” Plag said as he moves closer to the crook of Adrien’s neck to sit more comfortably.

“Yeah.. she is. She's smart. Beautiful. Kind. Beautiful. Smart.. Did I say beautiful yet?” 

“Yeah. You said she's beautiful 3 times Adrien.”

“Yeah she is..” Adrien let out a dreamy sigh as he rubbed his thumb against your cheek lovingly. Plagg rolled his eyes but that didn't stop the fond smile from spreading across his face as he looked at you as well. The way you made Adrien feel as the purest and most heartwarming thing for the Kwami to ever see, to ever feel, as both a Kwami and as the other half of Chat Noir. So obviously Plagg had a soft spot for you as well. “She's beautiful, smart, kind and just as much mine as I am her’s. I won't let anything happen to her.” 

Too focused on his own thoughts and words, Adrien and Plagg didn't notice when you began to stir. So when your eyes met theirs you were greeted by looks of shock. “Mmm.. Adrien? Plagg? Is something wrong?” 

A yawn escaped you as you sat up, holding the blankets to your chest, to keep your breasts covered, as you rubbed sleep out of your eyes sluggishly.

“Hello sleeping beauty, did you sleep well?” Plagg gushed immediately as he flew, rubbing his face against your cheek affectionately. A weak giggle escaped you at the sudden affection of the kwami but it was not undesirable.

“Besides being sore, I slept quite well. Thanks for asking.” you said, giving Plagg a kiss on his cheek. “Were you waiting for me to get up?”

“No babe.” Adrien said with a smile as he leaned forward for his own kiss, only to be stopped by your hand briefly covering his mouth until he pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

“I haven't brushed my teeth yet Adrien.”

“I don't care.” he whispered as he pressed your foreheads together after Plagg moved to sit on your head. You rolled your eyes and relented to Adrien. Leaning into his direction, you placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was a quick kiss that left Adrien leaning in for more but you wouldn't give him more, not yet at least. Instead you got up, bringing the sheets with as you walked toward his bathroom, doing your best not to fall because of your after sex weak legs. Plagg hovered over Adriens head much like the green diamond of a Sims character as you sway your hips seductively. Both males watched you closely as you walked away, leaving them high and dry. “Tease!”

“Only for you,  _ mon chéri. _ ” you said with a wink. Plagg’s tail sprung up, and a tent was quickly pitched in Adrien's towel as well. But the click of the locked bathroom door beat Adrien as he stumbled to get up.

Adrien's knocks sounded on the door along with Plagg's voice. Granted, the Kwami could easily just phase through the door but the last time he did that it didn't end well for him."Y/n that's playing dirty and you know it!"

“Too bad. Now both of you have to suffer.” you giggle from the other side of the door. Dropping the blanket right by the door you stood in your naked glory in Adriens still warm bathroom. His bathroom was spacious and you loved showering in it. It was amazingly cool and after having it renovated last year it now has a large japanese spa like soak tub. You and Adrien have done it a few times in the tub, while it was on jacuzzi mode, and the jets felt amazing when hitting your clit. Needless to say for your sore joints and pussy the jacuzzi was the better choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Condom has left the chat

Waiting for the water to warm up didn't take as long as you expected but as you did wait the feeling of something dripping down your legs startled you. Running your fingers up your leg you brought your hand to your view and your eyes immediately widened. "ADRIEN! COME QUICK!" 

On the other side of the door you could hear a 'Claws out' coming from Adrien. And in a matter of seconds the door knob was broken and Adrien was in the bathroom as Chat noir. 

"Whats wrong babe!? Is everything alright!? Are you hurt anywhere!?" he quickly checked you over, scanning your face and body for any injuries and when he found none his eyes landed on your fearful ones. "Babe talk to me. What's wrong?"

You didn't say anything, instead you showed him your hand and his eyes widened as well. "Is that?.."

"Uh huh." 

"So does that mean the condom?..." 

"Uh huh."

A shaky groan left Adrien as he gently pushed you down so you were sitting on the tub. Adrien got on his knees in front of you and carefully spread your legs out. His eyes first landed on the dried cum on your thighs and then the smeared cum that was once dripping down your legs. And then his eyes finally landed on the soft lower lips that you owned that he has grown to love. You had a bit of pubic hair on your lips, most likely due to you trimming down there instead of waxing or shaving it all, and mixed in some of the hair was more dried cum. "Shit  _ bebe.  _ It's everywhere. When did this even happen?" 

A shiver ran through your body as Adrien's glove covered hands ran up your thighs and then to the lips that secretly contained more of his seed. You couldn't help the soft moan as his thumbs spread your apart to reveal more of his cum and as you tilted your head back Adrien bit his lip. You already had a troublesome amount of cum in you, you didn't need another batch. So instead Adrien's finger carefully slide into your moist hole and he did his best to finger the cum out of you. "A-adrien!" 

"I know  _ mon cherie _ . But what else am I supposed to do? I need to see just how much got inside." Adrien explained with a groan as he fought within himself to not pounce on you. His finger twirl around your soiled hole and fingered in and out as deep as it could. As he fingered you he could feel his cum moving around his finger. Another groan escaped him as his costume started to feel 10 times tighter. "Shit babe. Its deep. I'm adding another finger ok?" 

"O-ok." you nodded with a whimper, spreading your legs wider as his second finger was added. He twisted and turned within you and moved his finger in a come here motion. He started off slow but the more he fingered you the wetter you got and the more turned on he became. 

"Babyyy.. Stop moaning so loud, you're making this so  _ hard _ for me. In more ways than one. My cum is dripping out of you and I can't help but want to add more." Adrien whined as he watched you slick mixed with his cum drip out of you and cover his fingers. His green eyes showed his inner battle as he glanced down at the tent in his suit mind beginning to wander.

"Mmm but.. It feels good. Ah! Adrien…" Adrien yanked his fingers out of you and quickly stood up. His breathing was heavy as he stared at his wet gloved hand. A pout spread across your face at not being able to cum. But then the situation dawned on you once again. A condom had broke. Adrien's cum was in you right now and you could get pregnant. Granted, plan b was easy to get in masses. All you really needed was for him to buy it for you. Biting your lip your mind wandered as you watched Adrien have an internal battle with himself. " _ Bebe… _ if you make me cum I'll suck your dick." 

"Y/n now isn't the time to be.. Wait are you serious?" Adrien's eyes widened as a small smile of anticipation spread across his face. Spreading your legs wider, you gave Adrien a wink as you licked your lips seductively. 

"I've always wanted to blow Chat Noir.. Among other things." you whispered softly as your hand dipped between your legs. The other moved to cup your breast and tweak at your nipple as you slowly rubbed your clit, moaning louder than necessary. "Please  _ mon minou _ .. I just want to cum." 

Adrien swallowed as he watched you closely, he's never seen you this horny before, but even so he only had 2 more minutes before he transformed back. So he could do the responsible thing by saying no and getting ready for school, or he can give Plagg some cheese and get a blowjob. The choice he was to make was an obvious and easy one. 

  
  


\---

  
  


"Ok babe I'm back." 

Turning your head, you looked at your boyfriend with half lidded eyes. The Jacuzzi's jets harshly hit at your back but at the same time it was soothing for your aches. Before you stood Chat Noir with a noticeable tent in his pants and you couldn't help but giggle. "Looks like my pretty kitty is craving my little one along with my mouth." 

Adrien purred lowly as you stood up from the tub, water glistening and dripping down your body, and stepped out. You were like a vision of beauty to him, every curve, edge, and point was perfectly placed. So once your were in arms length he pulled you closed towards him and kissed you deeply. His lips were soft against yours and moist from licking them at the sight of you. They fit perfectly against your plump ones and as you closed your eyes the feeling of safety and tranquility spread throughout your being. Adrien's hand moved into the hair of your wig and gently pulled at it causing you to gasp as your lips disconnected, a small string of saliva stretching between the two of you. His lips then began moving down your jawline to your neck. A trail of kisses quickly being left behind by Adrien made you giggle at first, but then he bit the skin of the crook of your neck causing you to gasp. "What's the matter  _ mon chérie _ ? Bit off more than you can chew?" 

"Haven't you left enough marks on me? My parents might see them. I have ceremony to do tomorrow. And trust me when I say the marks on thighs and hips just barely made it to being concealed by the clothing I have to wear." You scolded lightly as moved down your body. But the only response you got out of him at first was a light bite to your nipples. Moaning soft you held Adrien's head and toyed with his cat ears as he sucked, nibbled, and licked at your left nipple. His left hand made sure to give your right breast attention as he cupped your breast and tweaked at your nipple until it hardened.

"Is that coming of age ceremony Gabe did?" Adrien said as he let go of your nipple with a pop from his mouth. When he looked down at your breast he couldn't help but smirk at the dark wet peak. Flicking at your wet nipple Adrien's smirk widened at the sharp intake of breath and moan you let out. "Mmm music to my ears." 

"Mmm I shouldn't be the only one enjoying this baby, take out your dick."

"Say no more my love." in a matter of seconds Adrien had his hard cock free of its prison and twitching for attention. You didn't know how he was able to take it out of his catsuit but that was a question for later. Your hand wasted no time to grip his hot meat and you slowly stroked his throbbing member. Adrien's hips instinctively thrusting into your hand as his mouth switched nipples. Only this time his left hand traveled down your body and stopped at your heated and wet core that not long contained large quantities of his cum. At first he paid special attention to you hidden button of nerves, and when you started started stroking faster, and breathing more ragged he dipped between your legs to enter the tight hole that's only been used by him. He started off with one finger, as always, and slowly maneuvered his finger within you and brushed against your g-spot repeatedly. "God you're so tight. I only have in one finger and you're gripping it so tightly baby. I can't wait much longer, I need to taste you on my tongue." 

"I want to taste you too baby.." You said barely above a whisper as your legs began to shake

  
  
  


"Ad-" you started but the sound of the bedroom door open brought both of you to a stand still. Adrien's body moved to push you against the shower wall as he de-transformed, he flipped the shower on and covered your mouth to keep you quiet as he heard his name called from the other side of the door. 

"Yes!? I'm in shower!" He called out over the running water as Plagg sat on your head. On the other side of the door stood Gabriel Agreste. The older man looked around his son's messy room with dissatisfaction as he approached the bathroom door. Adrien's clothes were all over the floor including a freshly used towel seeing that it was wet Gabriel couldn't help but cringe as he realized his son was a teenager and the towel could hold something he wouldn't like to know about.

"Son, as I'm sure you know the Hanifa- Macron are here in Paris so there are somethings I must discuss with you once you're out." he said smooth as looked at the missing door knob of the bathroom. Listening closely to his father Adrien's hand began to wander and found its way back between your legs. Your moans were muffled by his hand and the sound of the shower but that didn't change the fact that your clothes were on the floor of Adrien's room. 

"Ok Father! Just give me like 10 minutes!" Adrien called out as a smirk traveled across his face, he was enjoying pleasuring you you way too much. You did your best to glare at the blonde that you've grown to love but when his fingers slide into you you decided to fight fire with fire. "Ah! Damn it!" 

"I hope you're not talking to me son." Gabriel said as his eyes narrowed in on your bra poking out from underneath his bed. A sigh escaped Gabriel as all the pieces if why your family called him so early in the morning started to make sense. 

"No Father! The water- Ouch! The water just got very hot out of nowhere." Adrien quickly covered as he held in his moans of pain and arousal. His eyes landed on his dick, the same dick that you have in a vice like grip. 

"If you say so. Oh, and Adrien?" 

"Yes Father?" 

"Do make sure Miss Y/n gets home safe. Her parents called. And I hope the two of you have been practicing safe sex. The last thing anyone needs is Y/n being pregnant because of your irresponsible actions. Welcome back to Paris Miss Hanifa-Macron." 

A look of embarrassment spread across both of your faces as Adrien turned red. Pouting softly you let go of Adrien's dick and the both of your separated. Knowing better than to not respond you sighed and reluctantly spoke up "Thank you Mr. Gabriel." 

"No problem my dear. And I'll be sure to make Natalie pick up a few pills for you just in case. But don't get used to it because your parents will be hearing about this. And Adrien?" Gabriel called out and as he started to exit the room. 

"Yes Father?"

"You're grounded." 

"Aww man.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

Both you and Adrien were embarrassed once you got out of the bathroom and got dressed. And Plagg laughing at the two of you didn't necessarily help either. Granted, if he saw what you two were doing it could have been a whole lot worse. But little did either of you know, you did a lousy job at disposing of the used condoms. You were in yesterday's clothes while Adrien wore a red flannel button up with a white shirt underneath, he had on black slightly ripped jeans and black street style combat boots. His outfit was casual and stylish but you knew it was most likely extremely expensive for the average person. 

"This couldn't get any worse." Adrien mumbled as he laced up his shoes. You hummed softly and thought about it for a second as you slid on your own. Your clothes were slightly wrinkled but they still looked cute on you as you pulled your hair into half up half down style with pigtails and hair to frame your face. Making sure both were lined up and symmetrical you smiled at your reflection with a cute giggle. Adrien watched you with a soft smile, you were cute, adorable even, and down right sexy when you needed to be. You completed him and he cared so much about you that he'd face hawk moth alone to save and protect you. 

"This can always be worse Adrien. My parents could be on the other side of the door and aliens could attack Paris and blow it in half. And we could never see each other. Or I could end up pregnant and never able to see you again while being forced to work on a farm for literally pennies. Besides that, we're still hanging out on Saturday right?" You said absentmindedly. Adrien looked at you, confusion clear in his eyes at your thought process but he could help but laugh. You always did have a way of cheering him up. 

"Yeah I guess that would be a lot worse. And yeah we're on for Saturday, do you mind if I bring friends?" Adrien said with a chuckle as he leaned back onto his bed, you still looking at yourself in the full body mirror. Adrien watched you from the corner of his eyes and you fixed your hair and clothes in his full body mirror. "Your hair makes you look so cute when you wear it like that babe." 

"Thank you Adrien! It's even right?" You asked as you tighten both the pig tails. Adrien made a sound of agreement as he looked you up and down. His eyes landed on your face and a wide smile travel throughout his own. "And sure, that can come if they want, I'd love to meet them."

"I'm glad we have each other. I love you." he said, barely above a whisper as your foreheads touched. You couldn't help but giggle and close your eyes as your noses rubbed together. Adrien's arms wrapped around your waist gently as he pulled your body closer to his. His lips soon met your in a brief yet loving kiss. You kissed back just as soft and lovingly with a smile as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

"I love you too." You whispered back. Lost in your own worlds of love you didn't hear or see the door open to reveal Natalie. In her hand were 5 two packs of Plan B. A smile graced her face seeing the two of you so happy and in love, so she stood by the door for a few more moments for the right time to interrupt, that is until a soft trumpet like sound was made. "Adrien?" 

"Mhm?" 

"You're nasty." 

\---

"Take these two packs today. 1 pack now and the other when you're going to bed. And then take one tomorrow. The other two will stay here, most likely in Adrien's bathroom, but please don't make a habit out of this." Natalie explained as she led you away to be driven home you nodded, embarrassed by the ordeal, but happy about how it worked out as well . Adrien put on his jackets with a sigh as he watched you leave, leaving him alone to face his father. 

"As Natalie said, please don't make a habit out of this. I understand that it is young love and you two are helplessly infatuated with each other, but the two of you are teenagers and a teen pregnancy is the last thing you need." Gabriel explained, hands behind his back as he watch you go. You spared the father son duo a glance and smiled, waving goodbye in which they returned. "Your irresponsible acts can be proven dangerous for both of you. And the last thing either of us want or need is her step father getting involved." 

Adrien's mind began to wander down that lane as he thought about your father. Your biological father was a touchy subject for your family but your step father is the president of France. A kind yet stern man who loved all of you as his own. But he's extra protective over you due to being the only girl and being naive. The last time Adrien saw him was last year, and it was definitely the scariest thing to happen to him. A shiver ran down Adriens spine as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah.. He's pretty scary. But Father, we were responsible. We've always used protection. But then again.." 

"I know son, your room was a mess and you didn't exactly throw any of them in the proper trash receptacle. I do wish you did though. There are some things about you I would rather not learn." Gabriel said with slight disgust, causing Adrien to shrink into his jacket in embarrassment. "On that note, since you are grounded you will be driven to and from school by Alexander until I deem it fit for you. Because of this I changed my mind and Natalie will be taking Miss. Hanifa home."

"But father!-" Adrien started but one look from Gabriel shut him right up. Letting out a drawn out groan Adrien grabbed his bookbag and followed Alexander, his buff bodyguard, out the door. Once in the car Adrien slumped into the seat and put in his head phones watching scenery go by reluctantly all the way to school. No words were exchanged between the two but there was a mutual standing ground of not wanting to be there. The drive to school took about 20 minutes due to the work and school bus traffic, something Adrien would have been able to evade on his bike, but when they did arrive at the school the car was easily recognized. Stepping out of the car Adrien didn't spare anyone outside a glance as he walked up the stairs if the building, headphones still in. Once he was in the school his eyes wandered the courtyard in search of his friends or classmates. 

"Yo! Adrien! Dude! What's up!" a familiar arm plopped around his shoulder and Adrien fist bumped with his best friend. A smile spread across both of their faces as Nino led Adrien toward the others. 

"Well for one thing Alex had to drive me cause I'm grounded." Adrien groaned out. 

  
  


"Seriously dude? It's been years since he's driven you. What did you do?" Nino asked as he sat down next to Alya, putting his arm around her as Adrian sat on the bench. 

  
  


"I had someone over without my father's permission. I don't regret it though. I'm planning on seeing them again on Saturday." Adrien shrugged happily. 

"Oh? And who is this lucky friend that you got grounded for?" Alya said with slight worry at how silent Marinette was. Marinette put on a fake smile and moved over, patting the seat next to her for Adrien to sit. All eyes were on him as a dreamy smile spread across his face.

"Her name is Y/n and she's.. Well.. She's my girlfriend. Our 3 year anniversary is actually in a few months. In about 4 month if I remember correctly." Adrien said in deep thought. The jaws of the friends around him immediately dropped, most likely at the fact that they've been together for so long and none of them knew. Alya was the first to react though, her eyes meeting the shocked face of Marinette. 

"Woah dude! That's longer than me and Alya! And that's from when you first started going to school with us as well! Why haven't you told us!? I thought I was your best friend!?" Nino scolded lightly, removing his arm from Alya to lean forward to squint at his friend with suspicion. "What else are you keeping from me?" 

Adrien thought for a second, and his mind immediately went to the events of the morning and a love sick smirk graced his smirk. Memories of the erotic faces you made just for him flashed in his mind causing him to cross his leg slightly "Don't worry about it, Nino." 

"Huh!? That means there's definitely more! Can you believe him!? Alya! Marinette! Are you hearing this!?" 

"Yeah babe, and at exactly the same time as you as well." 

The deadpan voice of sarcasm was something Nino was used to when it came to Alya, she was a loving yet sarcastic person after all. "Don't tell me I'm the only one upset about this!? Marinette!?" 

Marinette, who was spacing out on who the girl she saw Adrien with could be, looked up with a jolt. "Did someone say my name?" 

"Have you ever been paying attention!?" 

Marinette rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled nervously at her friend's concern. “ _ D-Désolé!  _ I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?”

Alya gave Marinette a look of concern but didn't say anything. Instead she chuckled as she watched Marinette rub the back of her neck bashfully. The soft blush on her face was evident from being called out, but Adrien just smiled at her politely like he normally does. “Ignore him, nothing he was saying was important anyway.”

“I heard something about going out on Saturday?” Marinette said, tapping her chin as she feigned innocence, maybe if Adrien said where their date was she could watch and see just how her competition acted, assuming it was the same girl from the airport. She could see it now, the couple getting into a fight over something small, and Marinette being there to pick up the pieces of Adriens' broken heart. Leaving his girlfriend as his ex and her as his happy future wife.

“Oh, we have a date, I was planning on having us explore my favorite newer places in town, but she said it was ok if I invited you guys. That's if you want to actually come with us? That way you can meet and get to know her. She’s really cool.” Adrien said, a soft smile and blush on his face as he thought about you. Nino was the first to notice this and he couldn't help but to relax at how happy his best friend looked. He didn't know who this mysterious girl was, but if she made him this happy Nino could overlook the fact that Adrien didn't tell him.

“Fine by me! Hey that means I can show you both that cafe I wanted to take you to!” Nino exclaimed, leaving his excitement unambiguous. Alya nodded with matched excitement just as the school bell rang. The group of friends got up and continued to plan out the places they could visit on Saturday.

“Good Morning everyone! I hope you’re all ready for what today will offer you!” Ms. Bustier said with a smile. The kind teacher wore a light blue pants suit, with her button up being a simple black blouse. She was their homeroom teacher after all and definitely a favorite amongst the students of their school, whether they had her or not. All schools had the one teacher that was extremely supportive and kind, Ms. Bustier was that teacher for the High school Collège Françoise Dupont.

\----

Adrien’s mind was in the clouds for most of the day. And it was noticeable to his friends. But the thing was, they didn't know what had him so distracted. 

Adrien sighed for the umptenth time of the day as he thought about you. Since the condom really broke, there was a chance that you could be pregnant with his child. While you did take Plan B, and his father made sure to get you extra, what if it didn't work. What if you were carrying his daughter or son right now? A child that he had no doubt would be beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, if it even looked a fraction like you. A child he would love and support with all of his power, Chat Noir or not. A smirk traveled on his face at the thought of making a family with you. Granted, whether or not you kept the child was your choice, something he would respect no matter if he agreed or not. But if you were pregnant what would you two do? If your parents were mad, and maybe even kicked you out, he’d like to think that from modeling for so long he would have a good amount of money in his bank account to support his potential family. The two of you could probably afford a decent two bedroom flat, and if he’s still able to continue modeling then you could work your way up to a two or three story house to fill up with more kids.

That life sounded amazing to him, and suddenly with slight shame he began to hope the pills won't work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Unedited. Disclaimer: please do not summon any Loa/Orisha, these are powerful spirits and people have died for messing with things they have no business messings with. This ritual is not accurate towards culturals that worship them purposefully because I don't not wish to summon any spirits(good or evil) by accident.

You sat quietly in the back of the car as Nathalie drove, her serious face focused on the road. You already took the PlanB that they gave you, and you have the rest in your large sweater pocket. Biting the inside of your cheek you looked out the window and tapped your foot anxiously. What were you gonna tell your parents? Are you gonna be in trouble for not going home? God you really hoped Gabe was home and not your parents. At least Gabe was understanding and levelheaded. Maybe you should of waited until after the ceremony to have reunion sex with Adrien. That way your parents wouldn't be as protective of you. ” _ But what about Grandma? Oh god she’s gonna beat my ass if she finds out. I hope there’s no belts around her _ .”

Your grandmother was nice enough, she was in her late 60s, but didn't look her age at all. Because you know, black don't crack. But due to how deeply ingrained the tradition and culture is within her, if she found out you slept over at Adrien’s house without letting anyone know. To say your ass is grass would be an understatement. Don’t get it twisted, you loved your grandma with all your heart, but she was a little intense when it came to the traditions that you had to follow. Gabe and your mother went through it as deities,and now you will too.

A soft hum passed your lips as you stressed over what would await you when you walked through the doors of your home. Thankfully Adrien didn't leave any hickies that wouldn't be covered by your attire. 

“We’re here.” came Nathalie’s monotone voice. You gave the stoic woman a smile and opened the door for yourself.

“Thank you Nathalie, get back safely!” you said, trying to mask your nervous behavior as you waved goodbye and walked toward the home you normally used during the summer. It wasn't big like Adrien’s but it had things your family saw as necessary. Before you could knock or even test to see if the door was unlocked the door flew open and you were pulled in by none other than Gabe.

“Get your ass upstairs now. If Grandma sees you it's over for both of us.”

“Both of us?”

“Yes, as in me and you.”

“But you didn't do anything?”

“Actually…”

“Jamie?”

“Yeah..”

Without further questions you nodded and snuck upstairs. 

\---- 

The day passed, your grandmother hasn't brought up you not being home last night. It was night time, fire burning blue outside as the tools were being prepared. You were in your cultural garb, jewels adoring your body as you sat inside. A professional family photographer from your tribe taking pictures of you. Your hair was wrapped up and away by thick satin and silk alike, beads and gems hanging down to frame your face. The light makeup on your face showing your maturity as it accentuated your beauty. There were 7 different colored lines on your forehead, each one being a representation of the goddesses and gods. On your ears were the same clip on earrings your brother wore on his day. They dangled and swayed ever so slightly as you stayed still. The top garb was yellow, brown and green, an intricate design sewn into the fabric along with gems. While your bottom consisted of a pair of black shorts and a tied garb, knot on your left hip and your right was covered. The amount of gems and jewels on your body was mind blowing, but each one only made you look that much more beautiful. 

"Ok Ms. Y/n, I want you to stand up and pose a few times for me." The photographer said as your family watched from behind them. Your father was wiping away tears as your mother recorded on her phone proud. Your extended family will be coming tomorrow to celebrate with you, but for now it was just the ones you spent the most time with. Standing up you placed your hand on your thigh and leaned forward slightly as the other hand rested on your hip. Normally you didn't like take pictures, but you were feeling yourself. The next few pose made your older brother laugh, seeing how they were all JOJO poses. But you couldn't help but smile and laugh as well. You couldn't wait to see how the pictures would turn out, you hoped that you looked good. 

The next part of the ritual was a little more graphic. You stood in front of the blue fire that lit up the night around you. Your family estate was well hidden from the rest of the world and was a no fly zone. There was no chance of people seeing your ritual if they weren't supposed to. 

Your heart was beating in your ears as you nervously sat on your legs in front of the fire. Your mother was giving a chant in Kiswahili, the language of your ancestors, as you kept your eyes closed. You knew your grandmother was prepping the needle for your tribal tattoo and seeing the needle would only make you scared. Gabe stood on the other side of the fire, watching you closely as he grounded up the herbs needed. He knew the needle was going to be scary for you, when he got it he was younger than you, but that doesn't change the fear. His tattoo covered his right pectoral in a complex design that consisted of well placed dots lines and spirals. The tattoo covered his shoulder and arm complete, a complete sleeve and his back was done as well. It took hours to get done, and it bled for days, but it was worth it. And he hoped you would think so as well. His gaze landed on the majestic beads that sat in the hinska, the magic bowl that he made his promise to years ago.

Gabe sighed thoughtfully as your grandmother removed the needle from the fire and approached you with it. Throwing the ground up herbs into the fire, it burst with life and raised a good 5 feet higher as it sparked. The blue flame then began to flash between white, red, purple, brown, yellow, orange, green, and black until it finally settled to an eerie blue. The night sky above began to change, the white full moon hid behind clouds as clouds above your home began to disappear. It was like an opening to the heavens as the gods watched the ritual. 

_ "Dear Goddesses and Gods, the time has come for our next deity. With your guidance may she be a vessel of purity and justice for all in their time of need. In the name of the 7 powers we will begin with the marks of status. May you allow her to help others in your stead with power, knowledge, and courage. For no matter the obstacle, courage need not be remembered."  _ prayed Unity Hanifa, your beautiful mother. Her long 4b hair was tied up with the ceremonial ribbon into a braided bun. Most of her hair was tied up into the bun but some of it was in a single braided ponytail that reached her hips. Unity had white lines and dots on her face, each being a different tint of the ones on your forehead. The white line on her lip representing motherhood was the same as your grandmother's. Your mother's dark eye's reflected the fire as she looked at her husband. She could feel herself relax as she met Kandomere's gaze, causing the loving man to smile brightly at her. They've been married for about 10 years, since the twins were toddlers, and she's never been more happy. He was kind, gentle and loving, and most importantly he treated her like an equal. Something her ex never did. Some nights she could feel his aggressive touch, but with Kandomere next to her and holding her close those fears and traumas fade away. Now here he was supporting their family traditions once again with such care and love. 

Kandomere watched closely as the needle cooled down. Seeing you go through the ritual Gabe did almost brought tears to his eyes again, you were his little girl after all. Letting out a sigh, he then turned his head and met the gaze of his wife. A smile spread across his face as he looked into Unity's dark eyes. Both of them smile at each other with content and appreciation, both staring lovingly at each other. Kandomere's marking didn't have the same color variations as his wife and step-son, instead he just had a few yellow markings on his face to symbolize that he was family through marriage. The only other color on his face was the long grey line going horizontally across his face, representing fatherhood.

Your brothers had the same markings as your mother aside from the lip. Gabe's markings however were more dark and prominent against his skin due to his current status as deity. While the twins markings were just light blue lines, signifying immaturity and youth. The normally goofy and tricker duo were sitting down and grinding up the second batch of herbs for the fire. They knew how serious this was, especially since they would be next, so they took it as so. 

Swallowing what little saliva you had in your mouth you flinched when your grandmother's hand touched your hip, gently removing the cloth so your hip was bare. A soft crack of thunder and lightning filled the sky as she pulled you away from the fire slightly. Once there was more distance between your family and the eerie blue flame a ball of lightning unexpectedly began drifting through the air. Your eyes opened just as it got closer to fire only for a blinding flash and a eardrum popping explosions to surround you. The ball of lightning collided with the fire causing it to combust. But the weird thing was, you didn't feel when it hit you. Your eyes were adjusting to the assault as your family let out gasp. On your hip a pattern began to blossom and spread. The pattern had the same markings as many other tribal tattoos but the big difference with yours was it dispersed much like a flame. At your hip was three triangles touching each other to make another at the center. Around it as cloudy and black smudges that bloomed into color as it got further and further away from the triforce. This tribal tattoo is made up of thin strips that spiral like wisps of smoke. Compared to other tribal tattoos your family has produced, it’s very subtle. Not to mention as it dipped lower it complimented your legs greatly as well as your waist and back. 

"Well that's never happen before." You said against your better judgment as more color began to blossom from your hip. Your family gasped as their eyes finally adjusted to see the design on your body and the carvings into the ground. A triforce was dug deep into the ground around you and your grandmother. And in the center of it you sat with a clueless expression of innocence, ignorant toward the meaning of what just happened. 

_"No way.. Mama d-do you know what this means?"_ Unity and Gabe gasped out at the same time. While Unity, Gabe, and your grandmother stared at you in shock Kandomere looked at you in horror. He knew exactly what it meant, and deep down he didn't like it one bit. It meant you would constantly be needed and put in danger. He remembered when Gabe was a deity, and how beat up he would be from the New York City atmosphere. He remembered seeing Gabe bleeding out as he was wheeled out of the hospital room to the ICU. He remembered that fear, and hoped by moving his family to Paris with him he'd never have to lose anyone to it. He remembered the hope of a new, _safer,_ life but that cursed mark took that away. It was bad enough when his eldest son nearly died from this tradition, now he might lose his only daughter, his little girl, as well?

"She's the  _ Tumaini la mwisho _ " whispered the twins in unison.

The tingle of the tattoo spread throughout your body, and then all you felt was pain. Your eyes shot open as you scream loudly, your back arching as your flesh began to sizzle in the affected area. The mark of the Tumaini la mwisho- the last hope- being engraved into your skin permanently. The first one to react was Gabe, he collapsed at your side and held onto you closely as he watched smoke come from your skin. Your screams only grew louder as the pain traveled to your legs and back, you'd prefer the needle at this point. Tears fell down your face like a river as you held Gabe tightly, crying into his chest. 

"Shh… shhh. I know it hurts, Don't worry, it's almost done." he whispered as he rubbed the unaffected part of your back. Next person to drop to your side was Unity, she gripped your face gently as she wiped away your tears. Worry full in her eyes as she glanced back at her husband. 

Your cries continued for another 5 minutes, the pain slowly beginning to dull as you stayed in Gabe's arms. 

"Y/n, baby, it's time for you to give your vows." your grandmother said softly as she gripped your shoulder, the hinska in her other hand. A soft whimper escaped you, but you nodded nonetheless as you slid forward to sit back on your legs. The hinska felt like lead in your hands as you looked at the beads Gabe once wore. Closing your eyes you placed the hinska against your forehead as you gave a brief prayer for health guidance and stability. 

So you didn't put strain on your tattoo, Gabe helped you up and led you toward the burning blue flame. Unity briefly took the hinska as Kandomere took the herbs from the twins, which was now a tea and paste. First your grandmother took the paste rubbing it all over the tattoo and then tracing over your facial markings with the paste as well. 

You were really doing this. You were really going to become a deity. You were the last hope, and the tattoo on your body was proof. 

The cup of tea was placed in your hand, looking at your reflection you took a deep breath and gulped it down. It was hot, and burnt your tongue but you did best not to show it, a feeling and action you'll soon grow accustomed to. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

Your promises to the spirits and god were important. So important that the moon turned blue once the sky was clear of clouds. You knew what that meant, they had high expectations of you. Closing your eyes you whispered your promises for them to hear. "I, Y/n Hanifa-Macron, swear to honor thy names. With the power you have blessed my family with I promise to protect those in need of protecting, save those in need of saving, and heal those in need of healing. In return I ask for guidance and the protection of my ancestors. I ask for their leadership and mentoring in my times of need. I ask for their wisdom and their insecurities. I ask to learn from what they could not or did not get to. In your names I ask for the strength to fulfil my duty as the Tumaini la mwisho."

The next thing placed in your hands was the bowl containing the waist beads. You hesitated at first, but then you took three different colored beads out of the bowl and threw it into the fire. The fire was calm at first, and you watched as it slowly changed between the color of the bead. And once the beads were done burning and the fire went back to normal your grandmother closed the ceremony. 

The fire went out slowly on its own and within the ash of the fire there were 7 white beads. Picking them out of the fire they were warm to touch but despite their size they felt heavy. Each one had a dot on them, symbolizing the orisha they represent, and it only made you realize how serious the spirits must be. You could still feel a buzz on your thigh and back from your mark, not allowing you forget.

\---

Adrien's laughter cut Alya off while she told her story. All attention was brought to him as he looked at his phone with a wide smile on his face. 

"What's so funny, bro?" Nino asked in slight confusion.

"Sorry Alya, I didn't mean to interrupt you but my girlfriend sent me pictures of her photo shoot and the pictures she sent are great. I wasn't expecting them so soon since it was a coming of age tradition within her family and culture though." Adrien chuckled as he turned his phone to show the picture you sent to him. You sent all of your Jojo's Poses one to him, including the wryy pose that was blurry because you fell. 

"Wow she looks great! She's really pretty too! And a Jojo's fan!? You should marry her!" Nino said with a smile jokingly as he scrolled through the photo's. Marinette stiffened at his last sentence, something that was subtle but Alya still caught. Alya drove her foot into her boyfriend's leg in response. "Ouch babe! What was.. Oh yeah. Sorry." he mumbled.

"She's a nerd when she needs to be. She likes Anime and video games. And she has an older brother who's a game dev for a few companies." Adrien explained as Nino handed back his phone after they were all done looking at your pictures. "She's really amazing. And I can't wait for you guys to meet her. You're all my best friends, so it'll mean a lot for you all to get along."

"What if we don't?" Marinette asked feigning innocence.

"Well.. I hope you do.. But I honestly don't know Marinette. I don't want to have to choose between my friends and my girlfriend. That's why I want you guys to get along." Adrien explained softly, just the thought of having to pick making him upset. He already knew who he'd choose, but that didn't make it hurt any less. 

"That makes sense. How did you guys meet?" Alya interrupted before Marinette did anything to upset herself or make anyone angry.

"Oh. It was about 4 years ago. We were both like 13 working an internship for Henry Huitième. My dad wanted me to learn a little more about running a business and how it worked so he asked Mr. Huitième to let me shadow him. She was a Lady in waiting, which is the title they give the girls that intern. The boys are Lord in waiting. We actually met because of a mix up but we started off as friends. And then I asked her out and we started dating." Adrien explained as he took bites of his lunch between words. 

"Woah. Henry Huitième has one of the top designing programs! I always wanted to intern there! What was it like?" Marinette exclaimed happily. 

"Mr. Huitième was very strange. He was friendly, don't get me wrong, but too friendly you know?" Adrien said with a slight cringe. He didn't have any better way to describe the man. Thinking back to his time there he could see just how uncomfortable everyone else was around the man. They probably felt the same way he did. But this was just based off of what Adrien witnessed, the same man never looked at or talked to him in a way that made him uncomfortable.

"Absurdité! You could never be too friendly!" 

"Thats true.. But like if you met him you would understand what I meant. The behaviour was never directed at me, but that didn't make it any less weird." Adrien explained.

"Allô!" came a high pitched voice from an approaching friend. Rose smiled widely at her friends, her pale pink skirt swaying as she walked. She wore a white polo shirt tucked into her skirt with a pink cardigan. She looked cute, and was happy just like she always was. Not far from her was Juleka who waved and smiled. "What does everyone's plans for the weekend? Juleka and I were planning to go to the aquarium." 

"We're planning on meeting Adrien's mysterious girlfriend." Marinette said with a smile causing Rose and Juleka to exchange a look of worry and confusion.

"Adrien has a girlfriend!?" Rose asked in shock. While her and Adrien weren't the closest of friends, she definitely wasn't expecting a secret like that to come from him. 

"Don't be too loud. Chloe might hear you and I already have a migraine, she'd just make it worse." Juleka whined softly as she sat across Rose.

"Ah, désolé." Rose said bashfully. 

Lunch carried on as the friends discussed amongst themselves freely, Adrien's smile getting wider with each passing minute. Not only did he have great friends but he had an amazing and loving girlfriend that they were going to meet.

\---  
Absurdité: Nonsense  
Allô: Hello  
Désolé: Sorry


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

When Saturday finally did come it took loads of groveling on Adrien's part to even be allowed outside while grounded. The past 3 days he's been grounded were starting to get to him after having freedom for so long. And even with the groveling it wasn't enough for Gabriel to allow him outside. If it wasn't for your father, Kandomere Macron --President of France--, calling Gabriel about you already leaving, Adrien would've been stuck at home.

Now the young teen sat on a bench with Nino as they waited for everyone else. Alexander ended up dropping the two of them off, making them both earlier than expected on the nice day. Nino wore a black minimalist final fantasy shirt of Cloud with a green flannel and ripped jeans. His converse were black and beat up but overall it fit his gamer persona. While Adrien wore a grey slimming polo shirt that accentuated his muscles and black jeans with checkered Vans. Adrien's shoulder length long hair was pulled into a man bun to added to simplistic yet attractive style. Overall both of them were attractive, but the energy Adrien gave off was a head turner.

"Did you see the moon turn blue a few nights ago? I forgot to ask while we were at school." Nino said without looking up from his phone game. Adrien watched from over his shoulder and shook his head.

"No, I was under house arrest and probably eating Oreos while playing Outlast." 

"Oh! I heard they're making a third one, dude. Did you see the trailer?" 

"Yeah. Y/n video called me while playing the unreleased demo with Gabe. Apparently he's working on-"

"Hold up! Did you just say your girlfriend got to play the unreleased demo!?" Nino cried out, no longer playing his game which resulted in his demise and a game over screen. Adrien chuckled nervously and scooted away ever so slightly from his starry eyed friend. 

"Yeah.. Her brother-" Adrien tried to explain in full only for Nino to grab Adrien's shoulders and shake him.

"You've got to invite me over to her house! I need to see what the game play will be like! I need to see the graphics! Please dude! Do this for your best bro!" Nino begged, not noticing the approaching duo. Alya giggled at her boyfriend's antics, despite not knowing what was going on and Marinette stared at Adrien, drool almost forming in her mouth at how good he looked. Alya's hair was pulled into a ponytail but she left her bangs out to frame her face. She wore a thin black choker, a grey midriff shirt, with mom jeans and white Adidas. With her she had a simple and small black backpack that held her wallet, keys, and phone charger. 

"Nino, babe, what are you doing to Adrien?" Alya asked, hands on her hips as she leaned down slightly to talk to the seated boy.

"Alya! Thank god you're here. Tell your boyfriend to calm down!"

"Nino, let him go."

"But Alya!-" 

Alya crossed her arms as she looked at her boyfriend, no words needed to be said. Nino began to pout ever so slightly as he let the model go and scooted away from him. Marinette giggle at the encounter between her friends and smiled as she sat on the bench.

"You look nice by the way, Marinette. You should wear your hair like that more often. It really suits you." Adrien complimented with a wide smile. Marinette wore a pink off shoulder blouse that was tucked into her black high waisted skort with black flats. Her hair was out of its normal pigtails and rested against her shoulders with a black and white headband as well. A blush spread across the dark haired girl as she giggled bashfully. 

"Thank you! T-that means a lot coming from you!"

"It's no problem, what are friends for?"

Marinette's smile slowly began to fall at the word 'friend' but she did her best to hide it. Instead of causing a scene she clutched her iconic crossbody satchel and sat down next to the blonde boy. The bench was only big enough for 3 of them to sit, so Alya plopped onto Marinette lap and put her legs onto her boyfriend's lap. Instinctively, Marinette's arms wrapped around Alya's middle to stop Alya from falling if she lost balance. 

Alya, after sitting through minutes of the strained atmosphere, leaned into Adrien slightly and smiled. "Your mystery girl knows where to go right? You've never been the best with directions after all." 

"Yeah she knows where to go, I gave her the address to the shop right there so if she comes we'll see her." Adrien said with a roll of his eyes as he elbowed Alya ever so slightly. "I think.."

"What do you mean you think?" Nino said, leaning forward so he could be seen across the two girls that were in between them. "Adrien. I really hope you didn't make your girlfriend get lost."

"I didn't! It was just hard to work out the map on my phone ever since it cracked yesterday." Adrien said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Speaking of your phone, how did you crack it in the first place? You always have a glass screen protector on it." Marinette asked. Adrien chuckled nervously as he remembered the Akuma attack that took place. Before he was able to suit up he was one of the unlucky people to get hit by akumatized person's weapon. But luckily his phone was damaged and not his body. The way his phone was hit was so bad that even the actual screen wasn't safe. 

"I may have gotten attacked yesterday during that Akuma stuff." He said as nonchalant as possible. "Not even the screen protector was able to save my screen from damage. But honestly I rather it be my phone than my body. I haven't told my dad yet though. I feel like if I did he'd go back into the super protective mode he was in before I met you guys."

"Dang, that sucks dude." Nino said with sympathy and understanding. Alya made a sound of agreement as well. 

"That's weird. Normally after Ladybug uses her lucky charm everything goes back to normal though. So why didn't your phone do the same?" Marinette asked in concern, unknown to her Tikki was thinking the same thing. 

"To be honest with you Marinette I was wondering the same thing. Maybe I was out of range of her Lucky charm?" Adrien said with a shrug as he looked around. 

"That's not how the Lucky charm works though. Its all-" Marinette tried to explain only to get nudged by Alya with warning eyes. "N-Nevermind."

"Ah, I think I see her!" Adrien stood up abruptly, causing Alya to gasp since she was leaning on him. If it wasn't for Marinette's arms around her the glasses wearing girl would've hit her against the metal arm rest. Adrien smiled widely as he looked at the figure of the girl he loved. You looked confused as you read the french signs, glancing down at your phone making sure you had the right place. Your hair was tucked away in an expensive silk scarf and the jewels that decorated the outside shined beautifully in the sunlight. The jewel that stood out the most was the one that sat delicately against your forehead, bringing attention to the area. Your edges were laid down quite well and overall from the neck up you looked like a princess of a wealthy kingdom. “Y/N!”

You turned your head in the direction of the voice calling you, your eyes landed on everything but your boyfriend in the semi crowded area as he called out your name. But when you made eye contact with him you smiled and began to jog toward your lover, who met you halfway and easily caught and spun you. You placed your hands on his shoulders as you laughed, legs instinctively wrapping around his torso as he showered with affectionate kisses. You havent seen each other in at most a week but it felt like months for both of you now that you were able to see each other freely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I made this chapter almost 2.5k words long due to the delay. Thank you for waiting so patiently and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do! Warnings: Fat shaming and regional racism

You giggle as Adrien spun you around and showered you in kisses. It was obvious the two of you missed each other and to the people passing by the scene was very heartwarming. After what felt like hours to the miraculous friend crew, but in actuality was only 1 minute Adrien put you down. 

"Hey lover boy, are you gonna introduce us or what?" 

Adrien chuckled bashfully as he rubbed the back of his neck,a soft blush gracing his cheek for forgetting about his friends once he saw you. You peeked out from behind your boyfriend and smiled at his friends happily. Adrien placed his hand on the small of your back, pushing you forward gently.their eyes scanned over your body and outfit and they all couldn't help but to agree mentally at how cute you were.

You wore a black suspender skirt with a yellow shirt that was cut short, leaving it at a comfortable midriff length. On the shirt was the minimalist silhouette of Arthur Mogan pointing his gun. You had safety shorts on under your skirt. Your waist beads reflected the sunlight just as much as the jewels on your headwrap. Your black demonia poisons 99-2 made you feel tall but even so you were shorter than Adrien. You waved at the 3 teens in front of you as you waited to be introduced.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Y/n Hanifa- Macron." Adrien said with a smile, hand still on the small of your back. You smiled at the group in front of you, hoping for them to be kind. "Y/n, these are my friends, Marinette Dupain- Cheng, Alya Césaire, and Nino Lahiffe." 

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm glad I'm finally able to meet the people Adrien talks so much about. He’s told me such much about all of you!” You said with a smile, while holding your hand out. Alya was the first one to react and she gently took your hand to shake. You shook her hand with a wide smile, glad that you were being accepted. The next person to shake your hand was Nino, who did it with great enthusiasm. 

“Is it true your brother is a game developer!? Do you really have the beta copy of Outlast 3!? Can we visit your place to play it!?” Nino said excitedly as he continued to shake your hand with great enthusiasm. You couldn't help but to giggle nervously and look at Adrien in confusion. Your boyfriend however was looking away while rubbing the back of his neck, knowing deep down he wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

“Yeah, I guess the cat’s out the bag.. But I don't think my parents would allow having people over will be ok. My family is pretty secretive-" You tried to explain as kindly as possible only for the taller teen to clutch your hand in both of his own as he moved in closer to you. It was almost as if he had stars in his eyes as he looked at you hopefully.

“They don't have to know! We’ll be in and out, I swear!” Nino begged, causing you to chuckle nervously. Before the teen could grovel or cause an even bigger scene, he was pulled off of you by Marinette and Alya. 

“H-Hi I’m Marinette. It’s nice to meet you..” The final girl said softly. You took her hand with a soft smile and visibly relaxed at her gentle touch. Her voice was soft but there was a slight edge to it as well. You smiled widely at her and let out a soft giggle, happy to meet all of Adrein’s closet friends.

“It’s nice to meet you too! I’m so glad to meet all of you. If I was able to know a few weeks in advance I would’ve brought gifts for all of you.” You said as you rubbed the back of your neck. 

“Well now that everyone is acquainted, Nino, lead the way to the bubble tea place you were talking about.” Adrien said as he draped his arm across your shoulders and pulled you in. There was a familiar pang in Marinette’s chest as she watched just feet away. Nino begrudgingly took the lead, the 4 of you following closely behind him.  
  


\---

You honestly didn't know how the walk to a boba shop ended up like this but life does work in mysterious ways. You could feel the annoyance in your body rise higher and higher with each passing second, but as a descendant of the welders of Akuji, the current holder of him, and the _Tumaini la mwisho_ you knew you had to keep calm. You kept your politician smile on your face as you watched a loud blonde girl you didn't know hug and hold your boyfriend as if they've known each other for years. Her voice was high pitched and snobbish, but you decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. You didn't know this girl, therefore it would be rude of you to make assumptions about her. Adrien chuckled nervously as he pushed the tall slender girl away gingerly, briefly glancing back at you to see if you were ok. 

Marinette and Alya did the same, both shocked at your composure after witnessing the scene in front of you. After they separated, you peaked out from behind your boyfriend with a strained smile. "Who's this, _darling_?" 

A shiver ran down Adrien's spine at the pet name you knew he loved. The word was as smooth as silk and as soft as cotton when it left your plump lips. No matter the situation the word was sweet and comforting to him when it came from your mouth. "Ah,.. um Y/n this Chloe Bourgeois a childhood friend. Chloe, this my longtime girlfriend Y/n Hanifa. She just arrived here from the States."

You smiled at the blonde girl as sweetly as you could as she gave you the once over. Holding out your hand for her to shake, you glance between her and her friend. Both of them had a look of shock at the news but the red haired girl seemed to be more calm about it. "It's nice to meet you, as Adrien said, my name is Y/n Hanifa."

"You're joking right?" Chloe finally said as she stepped away from Adrien. She placed her hands on her hips, ignoring you completely as she squinted up at the taller boy. "This must be a bad joke, Adrikins. Are you paying her to pretend to be your girlfriend to make me jealous?" 

"Chloe.. Be nice. She didn't do anything." 

"Shut up Sabrina!"

You frowned at this as you watched the soft spoken girl deflate immediately. She seemed so nice. So why was Chloe treating the girl that was supposed to be her friend like that? "You shouldn't treat your friends that way. Treating others the way you wish to be treated is something you should always do." 

"Shut up tubby! Do you know who I am!? I can do whatever I want!" Chloe said with clenched teeth. Gasps of shock were all let out around you as lowered your hand and blinked in confusion at her outburst. As Chloe moved the golden bracelets on her wrist made sounds that amplified her anger and annoyance. Her yellow blouse and white capri jean left her in a weird inbetween area. On one hand it somewhat complimented her skin and on the other it made her tan look more orange than it actually was.

Adrien, hearing this insult, immediately got closer to Chloe. His eyes held a hard and stern stare as he looked at the girl he called a friend. Adrien, more than anyone, knew Chloe had a 'hard' life because he experienced and grew up in a similar environment. One stern almost cold parent and another carefree and kind. While Chloe lived with her kind father and Adrien lived with his strict dad, both missed and loved their absent mothers dearly. Adrien could understand how touch starved and attention craved Chloe was and he could never blame her for 'outspoke' and 'eccentric' personality. But he draws the line at the unwarranted disrespect, especially when it came to you. "Apologize Chloe. _Maintenant_ (right now)."

"You can't be serious Adrikins! Her!? You can do so much better than cheeseburger over here! She's fat!" Chloe hissed. At first it hurt to hear such harsh words but at the end of the day, it is what it is. You've lived in New York City before, specifically in one of the five boroughs. So you've heard worse and more creative insults. Adrien, obviously upset by Chloe's abusive words, growled and took another step forward, most likely to further scold the girl he called a friend. 

"Chloe that's enough! Apologize to my girlfriend now! You have no right to say such hurtful lies about her!" He growled in anger, towering over the girl with hard eyes. Chloe, shocked but Adrien's anger, only scoffed and looked away. 

"She's a bad influence on you as well! American's are such Savages all they care about is food and guns! You've never raised your voice at me before. I bet Miss Fatty over there is the reason why you're so rude." Chloe sneered embarrassedly. Marinette stood next to you in silence, not knowing if it was her place to step in or not. She looked at you from the corner of her eyes and was shocked to see such a soft smile on your face.

"That's not cool dude!"

"Yeah Chloe! Why would you say something like that!? You don't even know Y/n!" 

"Nino, Alya, Adrien. Its fine! Let's just go try out the cafe you were talking about! I really want some boba." You said with a smile, clutching onto your angry boyfriend's arm. Alya and Nino both looked at you in shock at how you haven't even remotely reacted to her harsh words. Adrien stilled and looked down at you and almost immediately smiled. The taller boy nodded and calmed down ready to lead you and his friends to the next destination of the day. 

"Don't ignore me, you American!" Chloe hissed as she stomped her foot down in anger. Finally having enough of her you gave her your award winning smile causing her to look at you in confusion and shock.

"I'm sorry, I thought a girl with ashy cankles said something. I may be chubby but at least my skin is moisturized. Every step you take you leave a trail of powder behind. You should probably get that checked out." You said with a sickly sweet voice causing the group of friend to choke on their own spit before bursting out laughing. While Adrien held in his laughs, Alya and Marinette made sure they were heard. Both girls clutched their stomachs as they were left dubbed over in laughter. Chloe looked like a fish out of water at first as she gasp. No one has ever came at her like that before and to say it was shocking to her would be an understatement. 

"Well at least I don't have a fat ass!" Chloe huffed as she took a step closer, glaring down at you. "And at least I'm not ugly!"

"Oh please, Adrien loves this fat ass so thats not even an insult. You would know that if he actually gave you the time of day. And it's funny that you call me ugly, because I've seen a dog eat its own shit and despite this, its shit eating grin is still better looking and better smelling than you." You said with a roll of your eyes, pretending to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. Alya was the first to react to the last comeback, and began to cough as she choked on her own spit from laughter. Nino covered his mouth, no longer laughing as he stared at you in shock. You looked so kind and innocent and for you to hit Chloe with a clap back like that left him at a loss for words. Marinette on the other hand had her lips pucker, holding in her laughs, as she covered her face with a single hand looking away. You smiled cutely at the flabbergasted blonde and he lackey, almost as if you were testing them. Just daring, hoping, _wanting_ her to say something else. This caused Adrien's eyes to widen immediately, a soft blush on his face as he placed his hand over your mouth.

"Hehe.. Don't listen to her." Adrien chuckled nervously, not wanting the situation to play out any longer. It was bad enough you basically exposed your sex life but for you to come for Chloe's looks and scent as well was overkill, even if he wanted to laugh. And he knew if he did react the way everyone else was, a fight was sure to break out. If a fight were to happen though the last thing he wanted was to get in trouble for not stopping it in a timely manner. Deep down he knew you would win the fight easily but he knew he had to account for your race as well. And since you were black you'd probably get arrested, or worse."Um.. So, uh.. I'll talk to you later Chloe.." 

Adrien pulled you away into a random direction quickly, but slowly enough for his friends to catch up and follow once they got out of the shocked state. Luckily the direction he went was in the direction of the boba shop. You allowed for your boyfriend to pull you along, but you knew he'd probably give you a lecture later. You didn't mind though, seeing her shocked face made it worth it. 

"That was.." Marinette said as she walked close behind you two. It was clear she couldn't find the words to describe what had happened. But her lip biting showed she knew exactly what she wanted to say. 

"Yeah." Alya said simply as her intense laughter from before died down to chuckles. "Wow my stomach hurts so much. That was so funny. I've never seen Miss prissy pants make that face before."

"I kind of feel bad. Maybe I was too mean. Should I apologize? I doubt she's normally like that, maybe she was having a bad day?" You mumbled softly, but loud enough for them to hear as you pouted. You glanced back at the two girls, almost as if you were asking for guidance on this. 

"No, she's normally like that." They all said at the same time. 

"Oh.. Oh well I guess." You shrugged


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Should I do filler chapters for this story? Unedited as always but you already knew that. Another long chapter. Extra long this time (2.6k). Akuji goes but he/they pronouns.

The walk to the boba shop wasn't a long one and once you arrived a nice middle aged woman walked you through the cafe for a more private area, at Adrien’s request. You followed the kind woman but before you were able to sit down Nino's arm went around you, and he gave you a wide smile. "So dude, about Outlast…" 

"Nino…" Alya warned from behind the two of you. She's been dating the boy for a little over two year now so she knew exactly where he was going with this and how it would end. He does have a knack for being annoying until getting what he wants. However, if Nino heard his girlfriend he didn't act like it as his smile grew, but dropped the subject nonetheless.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick, Alya can you order for me?” Marinette asked as she clutched her over body bag. There was a slight movement in it that you noticed but you couldn't help but to think it was just your eyes playing tricks on you. 

“Yeah sure. Caramel iced boba milk tea and cake pops?” Alya asked without much thought. On their girls days out that was something Marinette was known for often getting and taking home with her. Marinette smiled and nodded as she quickly dashed away to the bathroom. You moved into the window seat of the booth and looked down at the menu placed in front of you. While a lot of the things here looked every appetizing you knew Akuji would not approve of your being heavily indulgent without them. You still had a week until you were able to fully inherit the family tradition, and because of this you have to watch what you eat. Akuji was a grouchy kwamii but despite this loved all things food. They'd eat anything put in front of them and it made sense. So much power was held within him that even once passed down the predecessors still had enough power to transform. However, they could only be in that form for at most 3 hours, special power use or not.

"What about it?" You asked, not liking the silence, slightly confused. You made sure to be careful about this topic though, remembering his reaction to when he first found out about the beta copy you owned. 

“Can I play it!? Or watch you play!?” Nino exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the table enthusiastically as he smiled widely, stars of hope in his eyes. 

“Sorry but my family is very private and I'm not really allowed to have people over.” You said softly, using your pointer finger to scratch your cheek bashfully. A young man came over, taking all of your orders in a quick fashion, and left without much of a second glance. Since most of the orders are quick and easy to make you were given your brown sugar milk tea boba pretty fast. Adrien got a lemonade with mango popping boba with fries. Nino got a milkshake and salt and pepper popcorn chicken. And Alya ordered the same thing for herself as she did for Marinette.

"She’s right Nino, I’m not even allowed at her house half the time. Last time her dad found me at her house I thought I was gonna die. And we weren't even doing anything, we were just playing Mario kart. But honestly her grandma is worse than her dad. The woman doesn't look her age nor does she move like it either. Her aim is really good as well.” Adrien explained as he rubbed the back of his head in memory of the slipper that was thrown at him. In your grandmother’s defense the two of you were half naked and in the house alone when she found you. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on, but luckily she forgot all about that within a week.

“Well obviously you're not allowed over, you're her boyfriend. What do you think they think is gonna happen if you two were left all alone?” Alya said with a roll of her eyes. With Marinette in the bathroom this allowed Alya to not have to worry about how her friend would feel about the turn the conversion was taking. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck a slight blush on his cheeks as he looked away. You bashfully looked away as well, biting your inner cheek while doing so, and it was all Alya needed to know.

“She caught you two didn't she? That's why you said her aim was good. What did she throw at you?” Alya laughed. 

“Her slipper…” Adrien pouted as he answered begrudgingly. This caused both Alya and Nino to burst out laughing at both of your expense. “But hey I still got what I wanted in the end. Since I know my Dad’s schedule like the back of my hand.” Adrien said proudly as he placed his hands behind his head. Leaning back, he lounged in his seat, kicking his feet up to place on your lap. Without much thought you pushed his feet off of you as you went back to the brown sugar boba milk tea in front of you. While everyone else order a drink and snack you only order a drink, but that didn't stop you from stealing Adrien’s fries. This only caused Adrien to put his feet back on you without much of a second thought.

\---

“Oh Tikki, what am I supposed to do!? I didn't expect her to be so… so nice! Or to be so sassy! Did you hear what she said to Chloe! I could only dream of being that creative about my comebacks. And in my opinion she handled it so well. I probably would’ve hit Chloe if she was being racist or even body shaming me.” Marinette whined in the family bathroom after turning the faucet on to drown out her conversation with her Kwami. Tikki flew out of the bag and looked down at Marinette with understanding eyes.

“Marinette I know you really like Adrien and have liked him for a long time but I think you should let it go. As upsetting as this may be for you, he’s in a relationship and a seemingly happy one at that. Unless they break up-” Tikki said softly and carefully. She cared deeply for her holder but at the same time this was something that needed to be said whether Marienette liked it or not. But before she could reach her point there was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Hello? I’m sorry but this is one of the private bathrooms, only for guests that dine up here. There's a Public one down stairs.” the voice of a young woman said on the other side of the door.

Marinette opened the door and peeked her head outside with a strained smile. “I came in with Adrien Agreste and my friends. We’re the private diners.” 

“Oh I’m so sorry ma’am I didn't know. Um.. carry on I guess. My apologies.” the young woman said bashfully before walking away. Once she was a good distance away Marinette closed and locked the door again.

“As I was saying, Unless they break up you dont have that right to get in the middle of their relationship. You wouldn't want that to happen to you so you shouldn't do it to someone else.” Tikki finished.

“You're right Tikki.. But that doesnt mean I still can't try right?” Marinette said with a half smile of mischief. 

“That's exactly what that means, Marinette. You can't try. Maybe if they break up then sure you can go back to trying to get him to notice you, but until then? Let them be happy.” Tikki warned, crossing her little arms sternly at the lovesick teenage girl. 

\----

"Adrien.. Get your sasquatch feet off of me. You're gonna dirty my clothes." You whined, pushing your boyfriend's feet off of your lap for the fourth time since your arrival at the quaint boba cafe.

"S-sasquatch!? That's why you built like a can of baked beans." Adrien said with a roll of his eyes. His friends looked at him in shock, ready to scold him for being so disrespectful to you. 

"B-baked beans!? Baked beans!? That's why you look like uncooked chicken and smell like shake, bounce, AND tap that ass.  _ Chienne( _ bitch)." You huffed out, taking a loud sip of your boba. This caused Adrien to burst out laughing while everyone else looked at you two in confusion and horror.

"Uncooked chicken? Not even cooked, babe? Really? Why can't I look like baked chicken? Or fried chicken." Adrien tried to reason as he leaned onto one of his hands, looking at you lovingly. " Off topic but your mom makes the best chicken now that I think about it."

"Sweety.. You're hyte. Not even white. Hyte. You got peak privilege. And cooked chicken is brown.. Baby you got no melanin." You said half jokingly. "And what does my mom have to do with this? Are you hungry or something?"

"So that makes you cooked chicken. You have melanin so I guess that also means your mom really does make the best tasting chicken. So I guess you can say I am hungry. And you look real  _ délicieux(delicious) _ ." Adrien winked, causing Nino to choke on his drink as Alya whistled. 

"That was smooth. Mostly Weird… But smooth." She said with a slight chuckle. 

"I don't get it.. Are you saying I'm secretly a chicken?" You blinked in confusion. Your oblivious nature causing everyone around you to burst out laughing while Marinette approached back to the table. 

"What did I miss?" Marinette said with a smile as she sat back down. 

"Well for one, according to Adrien I'm a chicken." You said without missing a beat. Nino covered his face, trying not to laugh, while Adrien shook his head with a fond smile and Alya waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it M-"

"STOP PUTTING YOUR SNOWSHOE HARE LOOKING ASS FEET ON ME! YOUR SHOES ARE  _ DIRTY _ !" 

Marinette jumped at your outburst while Nino, Adrien, and Alya bursted out laughing. You glared at your boyfriend as he laughed at your expense, but when you looked down at your skirt you couldn't help to feel annoyed at the scuff mark on it. You didn't say anything as you glared at the stain on your skirt, But since Marinette was sitting next to you, she looked down at your lap and her lips pressed into a fine line at the stain. “Yikes.”

You blinked at the grey stain on your black skirt, but still didn't say anything as Adrien sat up straighter in confusion “What's wrong Marinette?”

Marinette looked at the boy she had a crush on and then back at your skirt rubbing the back of her neck in the process. “You kind of… um.. You stained her skirt.”

Adrien jolted up to look across the table causing Alya and Nino to do the same. The table was rectangular, with you and Marinette sittin next to each, Nino and Adrien sitting across from you, and Alya sitting at the smaller side, with Marienette and Nino on either side of her. Four pairs of eyes looked down at your skirt, and the three saw that it was indeed in fact stained. Adrien took a inhale of air, causing a sound similar to a hiss to be made. 

“Shit babe, I’m sorry I didn't think my shoes would actually cause a stain. I can make it up t-” Adrien apologized immediately but you showed no interest in your boyfriend. Instead you smiled at Marinette, cutting him off.

“Hey Marinette, are there any fun activities in the area that you know about?” You asked with a kind smile. This caused her to look at you in slight shock, confused at the change in your demeanor as she nodded.

“Um.. Yeah there’s a figure skating ring not too far from here. I don't really go there often but when I do it's pretty funny.” She explained carefully with a soft smile. “I hear it might close down soon though.” 

“All the more reason-” you started only to be talked over.

“Babe are you ignoring?-” Adrien interrupted as he talked at the same time as you. If you heard him you showed no sign of such as you smiled at the pretty blue eyed girl.

“To check it out later! I don't know how to ice skate, but I hope you'll be able to help me.” You continued without a care for your boyfriend.You gave Marinette one of your softest and kindest smiles you could muster up, the same one you gave your family whenever you wanted something real bad, causing her to blush. A smile slowly placed itself on her lips as well as she needed in agreeance, without much thought. “Thanks Marinette, it means a lot to me! I hope we'll be able to become good friends from here on out!”

Marinette gave you a forced smile and nodded, heart beating out of her chest at how nervous she was. She wanted to dislike you so much for being with Adrien but in the short time span of knowing you you were proving to be a kind, funny, and strong person. And how could she hate someone that told off Chloe, in the way she could only dream of doing? Tikki was right, maybe she should give you a chance before deciding to give you hate you didn't deserve. “Me too. But earlier I heard you talking about Outlast with Nino earlier.. So what's the deal-”

“Mari no-” Alya said with a facepalm. She knew all her friends were die hard gamers but Nino was way too obsessed with Outlast for it to be brought back up again so lightly. But before she could even stop the conversation of Outlast for the third time that day her mouth was covered by her boyfriend and her best friend while Adrien ate his fries. 

“Don't mind Alya. As I was saying, what's the deal with your family being private? Is it just that they don't want boys over? It could just be Alya and I if necessary! We’ll even bring our own games!” Marinette bargained, her face getting dangerously close to yours due to her excitement. Humming nervously, you looked at the blue eyed girl and then the brown eyed boy. 

“I guess I can talk to my family.. But I can't make any promises.” You said in deep thought. “But probably in a week or two. We still have to settle into our home fully.” 

  
  


Marinette squealed happily as Nino cheered. You gave the excited teens a shy smile as you took a sip of your drink. Chewing on the boba pearl you took this time to observe Adrien's friends closely. You couldn't help but wonder if they knew about his after school 'activities' as Chat Noir. And if so what do they do about it? Do they help behind the scenes? Do they cover for him? 

"Babe! I said I'm sorry! Don't ignore me!" Adrien whined, getting close to your face close enough to kiss you. So you turned your head to look out the window, ignoring your boyfriend. The sweetness of your boba and the scenery from the window did a good job of tuning him out. 


End file.
